By Myself
by TUka-chan e NAty-chan
Summary: O que você faria se descobrisse que a pessoa com quem você iria se casar te traíra por muito tempo? Choraria? Não foi o que a Kagome fez. -One-shot-


By Myself (?)

Eu o vi. ...Com ela. Foi inesperado, sim. Eu não havia percebido essa aproximação entre eles, mesmo depois de passarmos tanto tempo juntos. Fazia semanas que Kouga não ia me ver, pergunto-me se essa havia sido a razão por isso.

Diante de toda aquela cena, eu me sentia como uma bússola imantada, completamente desnorteada.

A minha primeira reação, pensei, deveria ser chorar, não é? Não é todo dia que se vê seu futuro marido beijando uma amiga...

Mas, estranhamente, eu não conseguia, e nem queria, chorar. Havia algo em mim, uma estranha sensação, eu precisava, eu tinha que correr. Correr até meu metabolismo acelerar e meus pés ficarem dormentes. E foi o que fiz.

A adrenalina extasiou-me enquanto passava por árvores e pessoas, velozmente. Era tão bom. Nenhum pensamento se formava, eu apenas sentia o vento cortar o meu rosto e a brisa percorrer o meu corpo. Mas não durou muito.

Tinha uma pedra no meio do caminho. E, é claro, eu tropecei.

Caí de cara no concreto. Levantei, massageando o nariz.

-Ai, doeu.

Olhei atordoada ao meu redor. Placas, lixeiras, plantas, árvores, crianças e idosos. Havia mesmo muitos empecilhos para alguém que só queria correr feliz.

-Mas que droga!

Não dava mais para correr. Não via opção melhor a não ser voltar para casa.

Apanhei um táxi, pensativa. Qual seria minha diretriz de agora em diante? Não podia me casar com alguém que amava outra pessoa...

Os prédios passavam pela janela, entediantemente lentos. Eu queria velocidade. Aquela vida era parada demais para mim, me preparar para ser uma boa esposa e blábláblá.

-No que será que eu pensei quando comecei a correr? – falei por alto.

-O quê, dona?

-Ah, nada. Estava pensando alto. – falei constrangida.

Retomei meus pensamentos, dessa vez tentando não deixá-los escapar. Não queria sair desabafando para um taxista qualquer.

Eu deveria estar inconsolável agora, não? Seria o comportamento normal de alguém apaixonado que acaba de se desiludir. Mas eu não sentia tristeza, nem raiva, só uma espécie de... vazio, isso mesmo um vazio enorme.

Um flash me ocorreu, foi como se tudo tivesse se iluminado, então percebi.

Eu nunca estive apaixonada. Eu havia sido levada a acreditar nisso por todos a minha volta. Sempre me diziam coisas como: "Vocês formam um casal tão lindo e apaixonado!" ou "Ele é um rapaz fascinante, entendo o porquê de você gostar tanto dele."

E em todo esse tempo, eu havia esquecido da minha opinião, da minha vontade. Eu tinha esquecido de mim!

Alguém havia me perguntado se eu queria me casar de verdade? Ele havia se preparado tanto quanto eu para ser o melhor marido? Não.

E ninguém se importava. ...Nem eu.

Como era de se esperar de minha família, tudo se resumia a negócios, não havia espaço para pensar em mim.

O mais interessante, foi a forma como eu deixei tudo acontecer, com tanta naturalidade! Estava completamente suscetível às vontades alheias.

-Acho que sei o que houve na praça. Eu acordei. – falei baixinho para mim mesma.

Senti a liberdade ecoar de novo em mim.

Desci do táxi a 5 metros de casa, paguei, e me dirigi ao portão.

-Tudo de que preciso agora é uma boa noite de sono.

Entrei na casa, ignorando o interrogatório do meu caçula, e fui direto para o meu quarto.

Joguei-me pesadamente na cama e tive a impressão de ter esmagado algo. E essa coisa aparentemente estava em movimento.

-Hã? – levantei depressa.

Era a pequena Bessie, a nossa Golden Retriever muito fofa e medrosa, que saiu ganindo assustada. Ela me olhou aterrorizada debaixo da cortina. Pela sua expressão, podia jurar que ela pensava: "Minha dona surtou e tentou me matar! Alguém chame o hospício, antes que ela piore!"

Achei graça da situação e comecei a rir. Há quanto tempo não saltava na cama? Era tão bom! Abracei um travesseiro. Lembrei-me do que disse minha prima quando se desiludiu com o namorado: "Ninguém te ama da mesma forma. Há quem te ame mais do que você o ama, e há quem te ame menos também. Mas, nunca são sentimentos idênticos."

Mas no nosso caso, acho que tínhamos um sentimento recíproco e de mesma intensidade, sim. A ausência de amor.

Mas, pensando no sentido geral, se ninguém ama ninguém da mesma forma, se não temos a certeza de que o amor vai ser retribuído, o que devemos esperar das outras pessoas?

"Não espere nada, apenas ame."

Um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo quando me lembrei do que havia ouvido de minha avó, certa vez. Ela sempre fora tão doce e amável com todos...

Vovó, acho que, no fundo, foi melhor assim. Ele encontrou o amor, e eu reencontrei minha consciência perdida. E amanhã darei um jeito de falar com ele e resolver tudo isso.

Acho que dormi, porque não me lembro de mais nada depois disso. Acordei cedo, tranqüila, mas sabendo que tinha uma missão a cumprir.

Liguei para escritório dele, e marquei uma hora.

Tomei um banho demorado, com direito a sais de banho e óleos aromáticos. Vesti-me para sair, queria resolver tudo ainda de manhã. Fiz questão de passar um bom tempo preparando um sanduba natural para mim mesma; Fui comê-lo no sofá, ao lado do meu irmão, que já jogava videogame a essa hora da manhã. Esse viciado...

-Mana, o que houve ontem? 'Cê chegou tão estranha... – falou sem desgrudar os olhos da tela.

-É que... Eu descobri uma coisa, e eu estava confusa e cansada... Mas não foi nada, já encontrei uma solução. – Não queria preocupá-lo com assuntos de adulto.

-Você viu os dois... – ele falou baixinho. Mas eu consegui ouvir.

-Hã? Como você sabia disso? – me espantei.

-Droga, falei besteira... Mamãe vai me matar.- tinha um semblante que lembrava decepção.

-'Peraí, o que a mamãe tem a ver com isso? Ela também sabia deles dois?

-Ahh... Falei besteira de novo! Que droga – ele pausou o jogo – Você não vai descansar até que eu fale tudo que eu sei, né?

-Claro que não!

-Argh... 'Tá bom, então. Eu falo... – ele deu play no jogo - Todo mundo já sabia deles, mas estavam dando um jeito de tentar separá-los até o casamento. Mas não ta dando muito certo, eles sempre dão um jeito de se encontrar... Eu descobri isso por acidente; Sem querer escutei uma conversa da mamãe com o pai dele. "Vocês precisam controlar o seu filho! Ele quase conseguiu contar à minha filha! Nos esforçamos para ela não descobrir, mas vocês precisam ter uma atitude mais firme com ele! Estamos apostando muito nesse casamento, não podemos ter uma ruptura dos planos por causa de uma "paixonite" qualquer. Nós temos um acordo, não ponha tudo a perder.", foi o que eu ouvi.

Lembrei de uma semana atrás, quando ele me veio com uma conversa bem estranha, mas acabamos sendo interrompidos pelo pai dele.

-...Depois disso, ela acabou me encontrando escondido. Disse para eu nunca te falar sobre isso. Hm... Acho que foi só isso... – disse coçando o queixo com um ar pensativo.

-Só isso?! Como assim só isso? Você acha pouco? Todos já sabiam que ele não queria se casar menos eu? Omitiram isso a mim?! – Eu me senti totalmente escanteada. Não fazia parte nem mesmo das decisões a respeito do meu futuro.

-Desculpa, mana. Mas eu não podia desobedecer à mamãe.

Tentei segurar a raiva; queria arrancar aquele videogame da tomada e fazê-lo engolir! Mas me contive, a culpa não era dele, afinal. Respirei fundo.

-Cadê ela?

-A mamãe 'tá no quarto dela, mas ela pediu para ninguém incomodá-la.

-Certo. – deixei o prato de comida ali mesmo – Depois leve para lavar.

Ele começou a protestar, mas eu o ignorei. Subi as escadas e fui direto ao quarto da minha mãe. Ela estava, como sempre, imersa em seus livros. Ela levantou os olhos de seu livro e me olhou com frieza e desinteresse.

-Seu irmão não te avisou que eu não queria ser incomodada?

-Desculpe, mas dessa vez eu precisava te incomodar. – disse com uma pontada de provocação.

-Muito bem. O que te traz aqui? – ela percebeu a provocação e devolveu com um ar de superioridade.

-Acabou. – disse em alto e bom som.

-Como? – ela pareceu confusa.

-Acabou. Esse seu joguinho acabou. Eu não vou me casar com aquele homem.

Sua expressão era um misto entre confusão e perplexidade.

-Você está mesmo lúcida? Quer que eu chame seu médico? – ela curvou-se até o telefone.

Sem nem pensar, eu me aproximei e segurei sua mão, impedindo-a de ligar.

-Eu nunca estive tão lúcida.

Ela puxou sua mão de volta.

-Mas você o amava tanto... O casamento era um sonho seu. – lá vinha ela com sua tática manipuladora, mas eu não ia cair nessa de novo.

-Não, mãe. Eu nunca o amei. Meu erro foi seguir cada passo que você estabelecia para mim. Você sempre quis essa união, porque juntas nossas famílias possuiriam a maior rede de advocacia já conhecida no Japão.

Ela estreitou os olhos. Devia estar se perguntando quando foi que eu deixei de seguir seus planos como uma cega.

-Você não sabe o tamanho da besteira que está fazendo, menina. Jogando seu futuro no lixo!

-Eu quase joguei tudo no lixo, não só meu futuro, mas o dele também! Ele ama outra mulher, não eu.

-Então o que você quer, é amor? – ela ironizou.

-Talvez seja. Quem sabe? Eu ainda não sei, mas vou descobrir sozinha, sem a sua intervenção. Por isso, estou indo embora. Vou morar com o papai.

-O seu pai é um idiota que nunca soube valorizar nosso status. Mas se você quer se arruinar, vá em frente.

-São suas últimas palavras a mim?

-Sim. – aquela frieza me feriu de verdade.

Mas, eu podia esperar algo mais dela?

"apenas, ame."

Eu suspirei.

-Ok. Apesar de tudo, você é minha mãe. E eu te amo. – Olhei fixamente para ela – Estou partindo, e sem previsão 'pra retorno.

Saí do quarto dela. Não foi tão ruim quanto imaginara, né? Eu enfrentei a fera. Entrei no meu quarto, enfiei roupas, livros, CDs e tudo o que eu mais gostava. Claro que não coube tudo, e eu tive que fazer outra mala.

Saí da casa parecendo uma sacoleira. No estacionamento logo vislumbrei o que queria: meu lindo e intocado Audi D7 preto vinil com detalhes em ciano-neon na lataria e com o teto solar que eu tanto amo. Minha mãe o dera para mim seis meses atrás, como presente de aniversário. Eu sempre saía escoltada nos carros da família, então nunca tivera uma oportunidade de usá-lo. Coloquei a bagagem dentro da mala e pulei no banco do motorista. Toquei o volante com satisfação.

-Pronto para pegar fogo? –uma empolgação selvagem corria dentro de mim.

Dei partida e desapareci daquele lugar. Finalmente!

Peguei uma pista quase deserta e acelerei. Acredito que os outros motoristas que passavam por ali só viram um borrão negro com azul-claro neon. Com aquela velocidade, eu poderia provocar um acidente. Sorte deles (e minha também) que eu sei dirigir e escolher as pistas em que vou correr, e faço isso muito bem.

Infelizmente, ao me aproximar do escritório precisei reduzir a velocidade, era um local muito movimentado. Manobrei e estacionei o carro numa vaga livre no estacionamento.

O escritório central era um edifício moderno de onze andares. Algumas pessoas cochicharam ao me ver entrar.

-Não é a noiva do Sr. Kouga? – comentou uma funcionária que varria a recepção.

-É sim, ela é tão linda! Com certeza eles formam um casal deslumbrante. – respondeu uma outra que esvaziava os lixeiros.

Não sei por que as pessoas tinham essa mania estranha de falar isso toda vez que me viam...

Fui até a recepcionista e informei o horário que tinha marcado.

-É um pouco cedo agora, mas eu posso esperar um pouco.

-Não, Srta. Yukino, o seu noivo já chegou ao escritório. Ele está em sua sala, neste momento. A senhorita pode ir até lá, fica no 8º andar. É a sala 802.

-Okay, muito obrigada.

Virei-me e caminhei até o elevador, que demorou um pouco para chegar, pois nesse horário havia muitas pessoas no edifício. Quando o elevador chegou, eu e uma mulher completamente vestida de preto entramos. Apertei o botão nº 8, seguida pela mulher, que apertou o botão nº 11, onde ficava o departamento de administração de bens e heranças. Provavelmente perdera alguém da família.

Depois de três silenciosos minutos cheguei ao 8º andar, era um lugar amplo, com um saguão principal e dois corredores anexos, um à esquerda e outro à direita. Despedi-me da senhora e alcancei o corredor da esquerda. Não foi difícil achar a sala de Kouga, já fora ali muitas vezes antes, seguindo o papel de noiva atenciosa.

-Segunda sala do corredor. – conferi se não haviam mudado a numeração da sala – Okay.

Hesitei ao bater a porta. Será que nossa conversa seria interrompida por algum capacho da minha mãe? Bem... Agora, eu estava pagando para ver.

Bati na porta e entrei.

Kouga escrevia em seu notebook, vários papéis espalhados sobre sua mesa.

-Desculpa a interrupção, mas precisamos conversar.

-K-Kagome... – ele empalideceu.

-Imagino que você não saiba o que vai dizer a mim, uma vez que foi ameaçado. – Sentei-me à sua frente. – Não é legal sair com outra quando se está noivo, sabia?

-Então, você descobriu. – ele desviou o olhar nervosamente.

-Deve estar se perguntando se vim fazer um escândalo. Uma matéria dessas seria o objeto de desejo para quaisquer paparazzis... – Fitei seu semblante nervoso, era de se esperar que ele se preocupasse com sua imagem, não era nada favorável que um advogado famoso tivesse seu nome estampado em revistas de fofoca. – Mas, pode se tranquilizar, não vim para isso. Eu estou tão interessada em escândalos quanto você. Além disso, nós dois sabemos que esse noivado só aconteceu por mera influência de nossas famílias.

-Kagome, me desculpe pela omissão. Eu queria te contar, mas só o fato de eu desejar isso já trouxe bastantes problemas para mim, passei a ser vigiado.

-Mas, ainda assim, você sempre dava um jeito de vê-la. – lembrei do que meu irmão falara.

-No começo era fácil, saíamos como amigos, por isso ninguém suspeitava. Mas, com o tempo, fomos nos apaixonando. Meu pai percebeu meu comportamento diferenciado e mandou que me seguissem. Quando descobriram, fizeram ameaças a Ayame. Mas ela não se afastou de mim. – ele falava de tudo, com certa mágoa – Então, meu pai deu um jeito de demiti-la.

-... – Ayame estudara comigo durante a universidade, e eu apresentara os dois três anos atrás. No começo éramos muito próximos, os três, mas acabamos por nos separar.

-... Por sorte, eu tenho um amigo que conseguiu um emprego numa boa firma para ela.

-Kouga, eu não quero mais que esse compromisso continue nos prejudicando.

Tirei o anel de ouro que selava nosso compromisso – Tome. – entreguei-lhe a pequena jóia – Casamento não deve ser sinônimo de aprisionamento e infelicidade. – falei com seriedade.

-Kagome... – Ele ficou um tempo olhando a aliança e , depois, me fitou com admiração. – ...Algo em você mudou. Me lembra a "antiga" Kagome, aquela boba que sempre nos fazia sorrir.

Lembrei dos tempos da universidade. Eu realmente era muito diferente naquela época.

-Eu também tinha esquecido... Como era essa Kagome. – olhei-o com cumplicidade. Kouga me parecia muito mais agradável agora. Foi um erro toda essa idéia de noivado.

Nós sorrimos um para o outro. Olhei de relance para a janela atrás dele e vi uma pista deserta. Não me contive, seria perfeita para uma corridinha!

-Err... Acho que já vou indo. – me ergui e dei meia volta - Bem, se alguém perguntar, diga que eu te dei um fora.

-Isso é meio injusto, não?

-Hã?

Virei-me para ele.

-Por que você é quem vai sair por cima na mídia... Até já imagino as manchetes: "Yukino Kagome dá um pé na bunda de Harima Kouga, depois de um ano de noivado". – disse com a cara azeda.

Tive vontade de rir da cena, mas me limitei a dizer:

-Talvez nem tão por cima assim, estou indo "arruinar minha vida" neste exato momento. – sorri com satisfação – Vou morar com meu pai.

-Sério?

-É, essa vida por daqui é muito maçante para mim. – lancei um olhar perdido pelo recinto.

-Então, boa sorte "arruinando sua vida". – ele sorriu para mim, e eu retribuí.

-Desejo que sejam felizes, Kouga. Diga a Ayame.

-Eu direi.

Saí da sala satisfeita: Cumprira minha missão.

Fiz o trajeto inverso ao de minha entrada. Penetrei no estacionamento e entrei no meu Audi D7. Rapidamente cheguei à pista que observara da janela de Kouga, o vento acariciava meus cabelos e pele.

A antiga Kagome, a boba, um pouco dela pode ter se perdido para sempre, mas com certeza, a atual Kagome está se encontrando cada dia mais, e quando estiver completa, encontrará a felicidade.

Sorri para mim mesma, e acelerei, próxima parada: Casa do meu Pai.


End file.
